Damn it Jake!
by DesolateBeauty
Summary: Jasper is thinking of leaving...what will Alice do? alice/jasper a little tiny bit of alice/jacob


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight **_

_**A/n: Just for my lovely little dancing doll**_

He had been thinking about leaving for the past month, but had kept changing his mind, something very unlike him. He had always been a man of action, never debating over a problem. However this time he had to decide if being with her was worth the sacrifices he had to make. Alice knew that Jasper had the hardest time adjusting to the "Vegetarian" diet, yet she had held onto the hope that his love for her would be enough to make him stay and continue to try. Maybe it was? Maybe it was only natural for him to think about leaving.

He had asked her what he should do, but she couldn't bring herself to tell him to stay. Instead, she told him to do what was best for him. She loved him so much that she only wanted him to be happy, even if it meant his being happy left her in misery. Now she wished she had yelled at him to stop being an idiot and to stay with her. She had no idea what she was to do without him. She asked Bella to describe how it had felt when Edward left her.

But Bella refused to tell her, she only shook her head and said, "Everyone knows you are Jasper's life. He isn't going to leave you." Alice hoped she was right.

Jasper had decided he was going to leave again. Every time he changed his mind Alice had a vision. When he decided to stay she would see images of them happy and together. However she saw nothing when he decided to go.

She laughed bitterly at the thought. It seemed fitting because her life without him _was_ nothing. She started to think about why it was that she saw nothing: the only time she saw nothing was when her vision involved a half-breed. Perhaps she was going to kill Jacob...now that would be interesting. As she mulled the idea over, a new and terrifying thought sneaked into her mind. What if she didn't kill Jacob? What if she fell in love with him?

She started to turn the idea over and her imagination ran wild...

She was standing in the living room, by the stairs. She wasn't dressed in expensive designer clothes like she normally was, instead, she was wearing sweat pants and a t-shirt, one of Jasper's, and it looked like she had been wearing them for weeks. It appeared that she certainly hadn't showered in weeks. Her eyes, usually gold, were pitch black; indicting that she hadn't eaten in quite some time either. Her eyes were droopy and her nose was red as though she had been crying. Her hair, normally styled, looked greasy and unkempt. And her usual peppy attitude was completely gone, she was broken.

Standing across the room was Jacob, wearing nothing but a pair of shorts. He was staring at her sympathetically, almost like he wished he could help. He began walking towards her, she didn't even look up at him. When he finally stopped in front of her he pulled her into a hug. She was a slightly startled but soon relaxed as he started to murmur comforting words into her ear.

Then she imagined herself at Jacob's prom, looking radiant in a red halter top dress that that hugged her every curve as it fell to just above her knees. Her hair was spiked in the back and she was wearing make up, her eyes were golden again. However the most shocking part was how happy she appeared to be. Jacob, wearing a designer tuxedo and looking very dashing, gave her that silly, lopsided grin at her as they slow-danced. She told him she was very lucky to have a friend like him and his face fell. When she asked him what was wrong he just smiled and shook his head.

Next he would tell her he loved her. She could see it now:

He led her to the clearing, where they played baseball, she was beginning to wonder if he was just going to stand there staring at his shoes all day or if he was going to tell her he loved her. Yes, she knew how he felt, but what kind of surprised her was that she loved him back. When he finally told her, she also confessed her love as well. He gave her a wide, goofy smile and leaned in to kiss her.

She brought herself back to reality. Yes, all that was possible but was that what she wanted? Wouldn't she just be settling for Jacob, who would leave her when Nessie grew up?

Why was she even thinking about this? She knew what she wanted and she knew how to get it. She ran downstairs and out the front door, all the way to the garage, where she knew Jasper was. He was about to climb on the back of his bike but stopped when he saw her.

"I am leaving" he stated.

"_Oh, no you aren't"_ she thought.

She walked up to him and said, "I love you, and without you my life is nothing! Stay here, with me, forever."

"There is nowhere else I would rather be" he smiled and then kissed her. She was in heaven again...


End file.
